Perfection
by Sachimi
Summary: They would say "Prince Yuki is perfect". She couldn't handle perfection. Perfect wasn't beautiful. Machi wanted to see flaws. Yuki had them. Machi never thought Yuki was much like a Prince. Machi/Yuki Oneshot Please Review!


**Perfection**

Disclaimer: Believe it or not… I don't own Fruits Basket

So, I kind of whipped this one up out of nowhere. I have another Yuki based OneShot I want to put up, but haven't got around to it. This one was short enough to get online tonight.

Please be sure to catch a few new one shots by me! Featuring Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, and then several of my stories will be updated!

Please read! Please enjoy!! Please review and tell me how you think! This is my first time writing with Machi!

* * *

"Prince Yuki… you're perfect."

Machi lowered her book and looked up across the school lawn from her spot on the bench. Further down the pathway Yuki had been walking toward his brunette friend who sat under a large tree, setting out bento boxes for lunch when the three younger girls approached him from behind.

Yuki, in all his handsomeness, (elaborated by Kakeru as heart-stopping, breath-quickening, pulse-raising, temperature rising glory) stopped. He slowly turned to face the first year students.

Kakeru nudged Machi.

Wow, did that smile make them blush and squeal.

"Man, oh man, would you look at Princess Yuki go?" Kakeru teased from next to Machi, abandoning his empty bento box. He picked through what was left of hers. "Big man on campus has all the ladies lined up. I hear he might be president next term, whatcha think about that Machi?" He popped a carrot into his mouth.

Machi raised her book and continued where she left off.

His smile didn't seem very Princely.

"Thank you." She could hear him respond to his fans. "But I am not perfect."

Kakeru snickered from his spot. "Ouch… Burn" He finished off her vegetables "Total rejection, ha"

Machi lowered her lashes and followed the words printed on the page. She had to agree with Yuki. She thought he was absolutely right.

_No. You are not perfect. At all._

When Yuki became President and Machi was part of the 'School the Defense Squad' she was able to see up close that the boy all the girl's called 'Prince' was not near perfect. In fact… she could see several little imperfections.

He wasn't at all flawless. He wasn't even close.

He was just as bumped up and bruised and worn out as everyone else. He wasn't the shiny, wonderful, untouchable Prince everyone thought he was. He never was that. That person didn't exist.

His tie was constantly crooked, and no matter how many times he tried to fix it he could never get it quite right. He got irritated about it easily and would pull it off sometimes and throw it across the room. Then, he'd get embarrassed and go to retrieve it, try again, but it would still try out crooked. He would just deal with it, but he would constantly glance down and make small adjustments.

He was _always_ tired in the morning so it was impossible to get started, let alone anything done. He would just nod through early hour meetings, but during the afternoon, when they raised the same issue, he would ask what they had done in detail, having only gotten the jist of what had happened. They had to waste more time because of that. Naohito was never happy to recap.

Yuki got flustered easily. He blushed quickly and defended himself very fast. He was also very, very prone to arguments. Arguments could sometimes lead to fights.

One flaw Mitani noticed was that 'Prince' Yuki was very lonely.

Even with all his fans and their constant adoration.

He still didn't smile the way he did when he was with that brunette girl and her friends.

The way he had slowly begun to smile in the room here.

There was more to Yuki Sohma than his fans cared to know.

Machi only wished she knew more.

"Yun-chan, you're like a perfect prince!" Kimi said one day.

"Or princess" Kakeru kicked his feet up onto the club table over Naohito's paper work.

Nao scowled at him but Yuki had already pulled Kakeru up by his collar, glaring at him viciously. "Listen you…"

"Yuki is not perfect." Machi heard herself say.

Kakeru pulled himself away from Yuki's dangerous grip, and looked over at her. "Hm?"

"What? Why would you say that?" Kimi asked, hopping up to sit on the table.

Because Machi could spot perfection from a mile away, Machi was so sick of perfection. Machi was trained to know what was perfect. She didn't want perfect. She didn't want to see perfect. Perfect wasn't beautiful.

She wanted to see flaws.

She didn't answer.

But Yuki smiled at her anyway.

No… Yuki wasn't perfect.

But Machi liked him better this way.

* * *

There you have it! My Tiny Story featuring Yuki and Machi!!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please tell me what you thought of it!!!

**_Review!!! Review!! Review!!_**

And check out some of my other work! :)


End file.
